when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sergei Motovov
"That's Sergei Motovov. He's one of the greatest members of the Alpha Group. Even though that he's part of it, we'll make him Ruby Rose's minions while we can, and when they do, they'll make Russia pay for its evil deeds like occupying the whole of Crimea and Eastern Ukraine." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Secrets of Walovlir Motovov Sergei Motovov is a member of the Alpha Group working in Moscow. He is a younger brother of Walovlir Motovov, and is also the older brother of Nikolai Motovov, Mariya Motovov, Viktor Motovov, Daniil Motovov, Zhanna Motovov, and Alyona Motovov, when he is a brother of the Motovov siblings and of the Motovov family, then he becomes a Soviet Space Marine of Team RWBY, the SRAF and Ruby Rose, because she needs a Soviet Space Marine, and the Grand Alliance needs a member of Alpha Group who is good and special. He will keep wearing a military uniform, a combat helmet and combat boots, including a bulletproof vest, but he can wear a space marine suit if he can keep wearing his own uniform, helmet, boots and vest. When his space marine suit suit is dirty, he can wear his own uniform, helmet, military boots, and vest (because Blake changed the Russian icon into the SRAF icon on Sergei's Alpha Group uniform) to protect Ruby Rose and the Motovov sibling. He always likes all kinds of police forces, space marines, Beacon Academy, its students (because he and his siblings are always traveling to Beacon Academy with Su Ji-Hoon, Team RWBY, the Preschool Girls and the Sonic Alliance), some police action, some space marines' action, read Soviet Union-related history books, very good at practicing his own shooting skills, being very good at fighting terrorists, fight enemies, fight Grimm monsters, help soldiers and always protect the Motovov siblings, the Motovov family, Walovlir Motovov, the SRAF, Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, and Polina Petrov. He can like Leni Loud and Lena Loud (because of Leni and Lena's beautiful looks that can make him like the both of them), Bradley Canrad (Because Bradley is his new comrade, because he liked space marines, like him), Team RWBY, the Sonic Alliance, and the Preschool Girls, along with the likes of Eren Yaeger. He always watches some action movies, anime and cartoon movies, but he hates the enemies that would be hurting his oldest brother, Walovlir Motovov, so he would kill enemies that are hurting Walovlir Motovov. In "The Secrets of Walovlir Motovov," he likes the Motovov siblings, Polina Petrov and Walovlir Motovov when he is a good brother of the Motovov family, but he eventually joined Team RWBY, because he likes Lena, Leni, Bradley Canrad, Ruby Rose, the teams of Beacon Academy, the Sonic Alliance, the Preschool Girls, the JSDF (because he watch animes), and Team RWBY. He can use his weapons when he was a special member of the Alpha Group: a PP-2000, a P-96 pistol, a Makarov pistol and a kitchen knife (because he haven't got a combat knife), but he can use new weapons when he was trained by Ruby Rose and the space marines: a Relic Bolter, a Bolt Pistol, an AK-47, a Type 1 energy sword, a Chainsword, an IMI Desert Eagle, a special combat knife and a few of plasma grenades. In battle, he is a Soviet Space Marine, or a special member of the Alpha Group because he can fight enemies, and is very good at fighting terrorists, fighting enemies, fighting Grimm monsters, and even performing high melee attacks, along with some shooting skills, plus he can protect Ruby Rose, help his comrades and the Motovov siblings, the SRAF, Polina Petrov, Lena and Leni. Now he will fight for Walovlir Motovov, the Motovov siblings, Polina Petrov, Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Team JNPR, Bradley Canrad, Lena Loud, Leni Loud, the JSDF, the Republic of China Army, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Polish Army, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Category:Characters